Teater Cerita Saya, Chie dan Kancing Kemeja Yang Ketinggalan di Angkot
by ugya-kun gaje
Summary: Chie kehilangan kancing kemeja seragamnya gara-gara Yosuke! Lalu bagaimana cerita paling gaje yang dibuat oleh author gak mutu ini? RnR! Warn:OOC, gaje, garing, typo, dll tertera di dalam fic
1. Chapter 1

Yayayayayayay~

Sang author gaje kembali di fandom persona ini. Ehm, cuss aja ya? Gak usah banyak cap-capan. Oh! Remember to RnR!

Disclaimer: Persona itu milik Atlus. Kalo milik saya. Cara dapetin good endnya bakal aku gampangin.

Warning: typo, gaje, garing, gak bermutu, kata-kata gak baik, penjelasan gak karuhan, butuh pencerahan, bisa jadi OOC serta semua kesamaan yang ada dalam fic ini ada karena authornya kehabisan ide. Yaudah, gih baca ficnya. Jangan baca warningnya terus!

Teater : Cerita Saya

Chie Satonaka dan Kancing Kemeja yang Ketinggalan di Angkot

Pada suatu hari yang sangat cerah dan berawan, hiduplah seorang cewek remaja yang tingkahnya kayak preman. Kini dia besekolah di suatu sekolah bernama SMA Apaajaboleh. (nama macam apa itu! *ditabokin*) Cewek itu bernama Chie Satonaka.

"Gile lu! Udah jam setengah 7 aja! Mana motor juga lagi datang bulan lagi! Cacat tuh motor!" kata sang preman dengan lihainya. Ia bangun kesiangan gara-gara nonton film kung-funya Brutt Ling semaleman.

"Chie kusayang cintaku manisku sejagad kolong sumur, sarapannya dimakan dulu," kata seorang yang sudah cukup tua bernama Mitsuru Kirijo. Beliau adalah ibu daripada sang cewek preman. Aduh, author jadi pengen jadi anaknya.

"Gak, Mak! Lu gak liat apa!? Ini udah jam setengah 7 lewat! Ntar gue telat ke sekolah! Terus malah dihukum sama bang Akihiko buat push-up sambil ngelilingin lapangan! Gila apa? Mana lapangannya luasnya 50KMpersegi!" jawab Chie dengan kasarnya pada ibunya sendiri. Ya ampun, durhaka kamu Chie sama ibu yang udah muji kamu dengan lembutnya.

"Ya biasa aja kalik! Kayak lu gak pernah telat aja ke sekolah! Tiap bulan lu telat kan?! Gak usah sok bener ya lu, Chie!" balas sang Ibu tanpa ampun dan jeda dan penurunan nada dan volume suara dan *plak!*, kepada anaknya. ... Ternyata keturunan toh. Ga jadi jadi anak deh.

Alhasil, mereka berdua malah berdebat sekeras-kerasnya. Hal itu membuat mereka membangunkan seseorang yang sedang enak-enaknya tidur.

"Woy! Kalo telat ngapain ribut! Udah sono berangkat, kak! Ganggu tidur orang yang lagi liburan aja," kata sang adik—Ken Amada—yang kini tengah menikmati libur karena sekolahnya lagi cuti mendadak selama seminggu. Gilak, author juga mau kalo gitu.

"Oiya! Goblok gue!" umpat Chie saat ia sadar perdebatan itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Ia langsung ngibrit cari angkot buat berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ken, sarapan dulu," kata sang Ibu dengan lembutnya.

"Gak usah sok baik, ibu-ibu congekan," balas Ken dengan kasarnya. Alhasil, itu membuat kecap bermerk Ugya, melayang ke hadapan Ken.

-Di Suatu Tempat Yang Lain-

Selain itu, di suatu tempat yang lain, hidup juga seorang remaja cowok bernama Yosuke Hanamura. Ia hidup cukup makmur tapi gak sejahtera. Karena kebutuhannya sama sekali gak tercukupi dengan baik walaupun ia punya uang banyak.

Kini ia akan menuju ke sekolah tercintanya yang bernama SMA Apaajaboleh. Sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Chie. Ia akan kesana dengan mengendarai angkot yang masih nunggu penumpang lain yang mau naik. Hal itu terus terjadi sejak sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Shit! Kenapa gak jalan jalan sih angkotnya?! Mana ini udah jam setengah 7 aja! Kalo gak cepet gue ntar dihukum sama Bu Yukiko buat muterin lapangan sambil teriak-teriak 'aku maho! Aku maho!'. Hih. Agak cacat kali ya tuh guru?" Gumam Yosuke sendiri kayak orang gila yang lagi teriak-teriak gak jelas. Mendengar skrip itu membuat author muntah bareng Junpei.

"Coba sepeda gue yang paling gue sayang rantainya gak dimakan adek kesayangan gue yang namanya Teddie! Pasti gue gak bakal kayak gini!" kata Yosuke seraya mengumpati tanpa henti adiknya tersayang itu. Kayak kurang makan aja adiknya. Orang kaya atau orang miskin sih?

Saat Yosuke masih duduk termenung di dalam angkot merenungi bagaimana nasibnya nanti, ia melihat seklilingnya. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya.

Disebelahnya ada ibu-ibu lagi nampar anaknya pake uang. Mungkin uangnya lagi kesel sama anaknya sampe minta ibunya namparin uang ke muka anaknya. (?)

Disebelah ibu dan anak itu, ada cowok yang pake topi dan mukanya bikin cewek-cewek klepek-klepek sengsara. Apalagi kalo cowok itu nangis. Pasti cewek-cewek pada gak tahan buat muntah lihatin mukanya.

Di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Yosuke tapi gak memakai seragam. Pemuda itu bernama Yu Narukami. Author kenal. Dia yang sering nganterin koran sampai ke rumah author. Sekarang pun juga lagi bawa-bawa setumpuk koran hari ini.

Di depan angkot, ada bu supir yang lagi promosiin jasanya. Namanya adalah Nanako Dojima. Sebenarnya Yosuke gak kenal sama tuh supir. Tapi author yang kenal sama supirnya.

Di sebelah Nanako, ada bapak-bapak yang kayaknya adalah asisten dari sang supir. Author kenal kok. Namanya adalah Ryotarou Dojima. Bapak-bapak ini juga teriak-teriak mempromosikan jasa anaknya yang menyupir itu.

Setelah agak lama Yosuke menatap sekelilingnya, ia tidak mendapat hiburan yang menarik. Tiba-tiba masuk seorang cewek yang ngos-ngosan gara-gara lari terus nyariin angkot yang dia cari-cari.

Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Chie Satonaka? Yang terpaksa naik angkot gara-gara motornya lagi datang bulan. Author juga gak tahu sejak kapan motor punya kelamin dan bisa datang bulan.

"Eh? Elu? Chie 'kan?" tanya Yosuke dengan polosnya.

"Iya. Dan elu pasti Yosuke 'kan? Anak paling kaya di sekolah kita?" balas Chie yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Iyalah. Lu kira gua sapa? Setan berwajah Yosuke?" kata Yosuke yang memuji dirinya. *digampar Yosuke*

"Kok lu naik angkot? Lu kan kaya, napa gak naik mobil ato motor yang mahal?"

"E-eh? Gu-gua.. mobil gua lagi enak-enakan tidur di garasi jadi gak bisa diajak keluar. Motor gue juga lagi perawatan biar tambah cantik kayak Dewi Pesek. Biasa. Orang kaya," kata Yosuke bo'ong. Padahal dia cuman punya sepeda yang rantainya hilang.

"Gile. Pasti elu kaya banget dari dugaan gue," respon Chie yang percaya aja sama perkataanya Yosuke.

Respon Chie hanya dibalas anggukan mantap dari Yosuke. Dia emang pinter ngeles.

Karena author gak mau lama-lama kita skip aja waktunya sampai mereka hampir sampai di sekolah.

-Sampai di Dekat Sekolah-

Sampai di gang dekat sekolah, Chie dan Yosuke langsung turun disitu dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Tapi, kancing kemeja seragam Chie nyangkut di pintu angkot.

"Aduh! Kancing baju gue!" seru Chie dengan lantangnya hingga membuat cowok bertopi yang ada di dalam angkot kaget.

"Udah ayo, Chie! Tinggal 5 menit lagi ini! Cepetan napa!" teriak Yosuke narik-narik tangan Chie.

"Bentaran dan sabaran dikit napa? Kancing kemeja gue nyangkut! Ntar kalo lepas, dada gue terekspos lo tahu?!" kata Chie. Tapi Yosuke tetap menarik-narik tangan Chie. Seakan-skan Yosuke sengaja narik Chie biar bisa liat dadanya. Mesum kau, Yos.

Alhasil itu membuat kancing kemeja Chie lepas dari tempatnya.

SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!

Kira-kira begitu bunyinya. Itu malah kayak baju sobek ketimbang kancing kemeja lepas. Author pun memutar backsong, yaitu lagunya Agan – Kancing terakhir.

Karena Chie yang kalah tenaga dengan Yosuke, Chie pun melepas pegangannya pada pintu angkot. Hal itu membuat Chie harus berlari juga menuju kemana Yosuke menuntun tarikan tangan Yosuke.

"Tidak! Kancing baju gue!" panggil Chie kepada kancing kemejanya. Tapi Yosuke tetap menuntun tangan Chie menuju ke gerbang sekolah mereka. Oiya, dengan adegan slow motion.

"Tiii~daaa~~k!" teriak Chie dengan dramatis. Kancing kemeja Chie yang jatuh itupun juga jatuh dengan gerakan slow motion. Bahkan, kancing kemeja itu mengeluarkan air matanya dari 4 lubang yang ia punya.

Chie berlari atas tuntunan Yosuke sambil menghadap belakang, melihat-lihat kalau kancing kemejanya akan memantul dan menggelinding ke arahnya. Tapi kancing itu malah memantul memasuki angkot. Alhasil itu membuat air mata Chie keluar sedikit. Hanya setitik air mata.

Yosuke sendiri sempat menoleh belakang dan melihat kejadian yang terjadi. Yosuke yang melihat itu pun berkata.

"A~LAAA~~Y!" kata Yosuke. Ingat ini masih slow motion dan backsong masih diputar.

PLAAKKK!

Itu suara author matiin lagu backsong.

Karena kata-kata Yosuke yang menusuk hati Chie itu, Chie akhirnya malah menampar pipi Yosuke. Dan pada saat itu juga slow motion berakhir. Begitu juga dengan Nanako Dojima yang mulai menginjak gas angkotnya dan membawa kancing kemeja Chie.

"Sialan! Kancing keberuntungan gue!" umpat Chie sambil memukul punggung dan perut Yosuke. Hal itu membuat Yosuke down di tempat.

KRIIIIIIIINGGG!

Dan bel sekolah berbunyi. Padahal mereka masih berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

-Meanwhile di Angkot-

Seorang remaja cowok bertopi yang daritadi di angkot itu baru saja kaget dari tidur singkatnya karena teriakan seorang cewek yang baru saja keluar dari angkot yang ditumpangi bersama.

"Hih. Alay. Tapi, cantik juga sih ceweknya," gumam cowok itu. Tidak lama setelah bergumam dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat ada kancing kemeja yang jatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Kancing kemeja sapa nih? Gue ambil aja kali ya?" katanya seraya mengambil kancing kemeja itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu juga, cowok itu turun sampai di sekolahnya. Sekolahnya adalah tetangga sekaligus musuh dari SMA Apaajaboleh. Nama SMAnya adalah SMA Sukasuka. (apaan lahi ini!)

"Jadi, nanti gue bakal ngerencanain rencana buat tawuran sama sekolah sebelah," kata sang cowok itu.

-Ber-Sam-Bung-Lalala-Yeyeyey-

Heiya! Saya hadir disini! Ingin berkata bahwa fic Teater : Cerita Saya telah dipublikasikan! Muehehehe!

Cerita ini berchapter. Lalu setelah fic ini selesai, bakal ada Teater : Cerita Saya yang lain dan tentunya dengan isi cerita yang berbeda dari yang ini. Ehm. Dong gak? '-' jadi bukan fic bersequel tapi bisa juga dibilang begitu. Tapi, aduh pokoknya gitulah. Saya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. *digampar gara-gara gak niat jelasin*

Okeh, Review is what can you do after reading this gaje story. Flames? *nyodorin kloset*


	2. Chapter 2

Heiyo! saya juga update fic ini lho~

Yuk langsung baca aja. If you read, don't forget to review~

Disclaimer: Persona itu milik Atlus. Kalo milik saya. Cara dapetin good endnya bakal aku gampangin.

Warning: typo, gaje, garing, gak bermutu, kata-kata gak baik, penjelasan gak karuhan, butuh pencerahan, bisa jadi OOC serta semua kesamaan yang ada dalam fic ini ada karena authornya kehabisan ide. Yaudah, gih baca ficnya. Jangan baca warningnya terus!

Teater : Cerita Saya

Chie Satonaka dan Kancing Kemeja yang Ketinggalan di Angkot

Junpei POV

Saat itu gue lagi jalan dengan sangarnya ke kelas gue yang ada di lantai 2. kelas 2-B. Gue jalan sambil ngedipin mata ke cewek-cewek yang liatin gue. Alhasil, cewek-cewek itu cuman bisa pingsan liat ketampanan gue.

Gue menuju ke kelas gue yang udah disambut sama anak buah gue yang paling jelek dan payah. Mereka bernama Arisato Minato dan Sanada Akihiko. Mereka gelar karpet ijo sampai ke bangku gue. Kenapa ijo? Karena gue phobia warna merah.

Gue duduk di singgasana dengan tenangnya tanpa ada hambatan. Gue inget rencana bos gue tentang penyerangan ke SMA Apaajaboleh itu. Penyerangan ke benteng kokoh itu kali ini dipimpin oleh gue. Sang master penakluk cewek sampe pingsan, sang gembala kambing jantan, pemelihara jenggot terpendek di sekolah, Iori Junpei.

"Minoto!" panggil gue ke Minato, "Minoto, gimana strategi kita untuk melakukan penyerangan ke SMA tetangga?" tanya gue ke sang ahli pembuat strategi itu.

"Semuanya beres Mr. Junpei. Jadi rencana kita adalah teriak-teriak kalo kita mau tawur di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, terus tunggu mereka keluar, dan bagiin THRnya ke mereka," kata si Minato itu.

"Ngelakuin penyerangan goblok! Kalo lo mau bagiin THR mending lu ngasih aja ke gue! Gue mah ikhlas banget!" kata gue sambil nampar angin. Kenpa nampar angin? Karena pas mau nampar Minato, dia malah ngehindar.

"Oh iya, maaf Mrs. Junpei," jawab Akihiko. Gue beritahu Minato, yang jawab malah Akihiko. Udah manggil gue pake embel-embel mrs. lagi.

"Woy! Panggil gue pake embel-embel Mr.! Bukan Mrs.! Lo kira gue cewek yang udah beristri ape?!" bentak gue ke Akihiko. Emang anak buah gue kagak ada yang bener sama sekali.

Pas gue selesai ngebentak mereka, masuklah 2 orang cewek yang cantik banget. Mereka pake high heels yang tingginya 30cm. Gak nyangka mereka bisa make yang tingginya segitu. Tapi, tanpa itu mereka tampak biasa aja. Gak cantik. Cantiknya nyaingin mpok niro pokoknya.

"Eh! Bebeb Yukari sama Bebeb Minako udah dateng! Apa kabarnya Bebeb-bebebquh?" kata gue nyapa kedua pacar gue yang sangat WOW itu.

"Biasa aja kali Junpei. Kita gak mau lo tonjok kan? Kesepakatannya lo gak boleh nyentuh bahkan mandang kita," kata Yukari Takeba.

"Iya, jangan seperti itu, Junpei. Kita kan belum muhrim. Ngomong-ngomong muhrim itu apa ya?" tanya Arisato Minako dengan imutnya. Gue cuman bisa senyum karena gak tahu juga arti kata muhrim itu apa.

"Iya, Mr. Junpei! Muhrim itu apa yah?" tanya Minato. Bodoh banget sih dia. Masa' muhrim aja gak tahu?

"Bodo' lu. Muhrim masa' gak tahu lo?" kata gue dingin ke arah Minato.

KRIIIIIIIINGGG

Suara sirene tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai udah dibunyiin. Yang lain pun langsung pada duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama itu sama Pak Jin. Gue gak tau darimana namanya bisa Jin. Mungkin yang buat karakternya waktu itu lagi kepengen jin. *digampar sama fansnya Jin*

Gue pun ngeluarin buku Tata Boga dan memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Yosuke POV

Gue gak tahu kudu ngapain. Intinya gue sekarang lagi nemenin galaunya si Chie. Dan dia nimpain kesalahan ke gue. Gue gak tau gue punya salah apa. Seinget gue, tadi gue cuma narik tangannya dia biar kita gak telat. Walupun sampe depan gerbang bunyi belnya udah bunyi.

Dia galau cuman gara-gara masalah sepele. Cuman gara-gara kancing kemejanya ilang! Gimana gak alay coba?! Gue jadi salah pandangan tentang preman ke dia.

Sebenernya sekarang kita berdua lagi pada bersih-bersih kloset kamar mandinya kepala sekolah. Ini hukuman gue dari si guru mrongos itu. Gue sampe mikir, giginya yang tonggos itu sampe bisa buka tutup botolnya fanta yang botol kaca itu.

"Aduh! Masa' gue harus megangin kemeja gue terus sih?! Kalo gini kan jadi diliatin cowok-cowok di sekolah. Ini semua gara-gara elo!" kata Chie yang udah ngulang dialog itu seribu tujuh ratus tiga puluh lima belas kali.

"Alay banget sih lo? Tinggal ganti sama kancing yang baru aja, ribet amat lo. Nih, gara-gara lo, gue jadi harus dihukum kan? Salah siapa coba sekarang?!" kata gue balik nyalahin Chie.

"Kok lo malah balik nyalahin sih? Itu kancing berharga banget buat gue tau gak? Itu kancing keberuntungan gue! Lo tau?!" bentak Chie.

"Woy! Sepenting itukah kancing lo dibandingin skolah lo yang jelek banget ini?!" kata gue seraya muji sekolah gue yang tercinta ini.

"Gue kan udah eman jadwalnya telat tiap bulan di sekolah miskin ini! Lo aja yang kagak tau!" ujar Chie yang juga dibumbui pujian untuk sekolahnya ini.

"Heh! Kalian bisa diem gak! Kalian lagi dihukum tau?! Tau gak sih kalo nilai kalian itu pas-pasan dan udah sering terlambat ke sekolah?! Kalau kalian begini terus, kalian mau jadi apa, hah?! Pemulung?! Oh, atau kalian pengen hukumannya ditambah biar kalian tambah puas?! Tapi, mana ada remaja jaman sekarang yang mau nambahin hukumannya. Yang ada malah ngerengek-rengek biar hukumannya dikurangi atau malah gak dikasih hukuman!" kata sang guru mrongos yang makjleb banget di jantung. Kenapa di jangtung? Kerena sakitnya di dada bagian kiri.

"I-iya, GAK USAH NYOLOT JUGA KALIK PAK MRONGOS! Gak liat apa kita lagi debat, hah?!" kata gue sama Chie barengan. Seakan enteng banget ngomong kayak gitu sama guru paling killer d sekolah.

Tapi ternyata, hal itu malah direspon pundungan oleh sang guru. Ternyata nyalinya dia ciut banget.

"Jadi, elo Yos, kudu bantuin gue nyariin itu kancing baju! Kalo gak elo kudu mati dikaki gue!" ancam Chie.

"Oke, oke! Gue bakal bantuin elo! Kalo perlu, sekarang gue telpon temen gue yang berguna bangetbuat barang-barang yang ilang!" kata gue langsung rekomendasiin orang yang pas buat hal kayak gini.

"Wuih. Beneran orang kaya sampe mau sewa detektif segala! Cuman buat nyari kancing aja sampe telpon detektif segala! Alay lu!" umpat Chie. Yang alay duluan sapa coba?

"Sapa yang bilang gue bakalan telpon detektif? Gue mau nelpon temen gue, Souji Seta. Di dukun ternama di sekolah kita," kata gue ngejelasin ke Chie dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Ih, gue kira bakal telpon detektif. Lu orang kaya apa miskin sih?" kata Chie. Lu minta diapain sih? Ini itu salah aja daritadi.

Gue langsung ngeluarin HP gue yang sepantaran sama Nakkia. Maklum, bapak gue pelit. Gue pun nyari nomor telponnya Souji. Dan begitu gue pencet, orangnya langsung muncul disebelah Chie. Gue gak kaget, dah biasa malah.

"Wueh! Sapa lu?! Mesum!" kata Chie sok memutuskan.

"Saya adalah Souji Seta. Dukun," katanya.

"Kok mirip sama penjual koran yang tadi di angkot sih?" tanya Chie.

"Karena kita kembar dan hanya saya yang disekolahkan karena keterbatasan biaya. Dan untuk membantu keluarga saya, saya juga kerja sambilan menjadi dukun di sekolah ini," kata Souji yang formal banget.

"Jadi, Souji, kita manggil elu soalnyaa—" perkataan gue dipotong sama Souji.

"Saya tahu, pasti kalian ingin menggali lubang untuk menemukan sebuah negeri bawah tanah kan?" tebak Souji yang udah pasti salah besar.

"Bukan bego! Kita manggil elu karena pengen nyari kancing kemeja gue yang ilang di angkot! Lu tau?!" kata Chie sambil nabok Souji pake pel yang tadi udah dibuat ngepel kloset. Padahal tadi di kloset ada kuning-kuning yang belum sempet disiram.

"Oh, ngomong dong daritadi. Tunggu sebentar ya," katanya.

Souji pun mulai melafalkan mantra yang gak gue sama Chie ngerti. Gue cuman nunggu dengan santainya aja. Sedangkan Chie udah gak sabar pengen ketemu sama kancing kemejanya.

"Oh!" pekik Souji seperti orang yang lagi nemuin eek yang udah nglair di kloset.

-Bersambung-bung-bung-bung-

Wawawawawa...

ini dia, teater saya yang keren dan dibuat oleh author paling gaje yaitu, Ugya! *dilemparin bunga bangkai*

Ehm, langsung ke reviewer aja ya~

**152 cm**, muehehe, perasaanmu aja kalik. Kan saya update fic ini di fandom persona. *plak* Keluarga Dojima mepet sejak negara air menyerang. *dibekuin* Bukan Souji! Tapi Yu! Karena Souji adalah kembaram Yu di fic ini. *sok mutusin* dan untuk pria bertopi itu, dia adalah... Junpei dong. =P

**Sp-Cs**, Saya kan memang orangnya mainstreaaaaaaaaam! *slowmotion* *digampar*

Yak, itulah reviewer kita! Terima kasih telah mereview! Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers yang sudah nongkrong disini!

Well, tinggalin review juga ya untuk chapter ini! =3


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, yeah~! Saya kembali kesini! Muehehehehehehheehhe!

Mungkin sih, saya bakal nyelesaiin cerita ini dulu. Terus baru deh ngelanjutin ToD! Terus ngeluarin fic baru lagi. Hehehe.

Okeh! Like always, RnR!

Disclaimer: P3 maupun P4 bukan punya saya melinkan punya ATLUS seorang. Saya cuman punya cerita ini.

Warning: typo, gaje, garing, gak bermutu, kata-kata gak baik, penjelasan gak karuhan, butuh pencerahan, bisa jadi OOC serta semua kesamaan yang ada dalam fic ini ada karena authornya kehabisan ide. Yaudah, gih baca ficnya. Jangan baca warningnya terus!

Teater : Cerita Saya

Chie Satonaka dan Kancing Kemeja yang Ketinggalan di Angkot

Chie POV

Oke, gue sekarang lagi ngadepin si anak kembaran tukang koran ini. Souji Seta. Dukun yang gue aja gak tau asal-usulnya darimana, lahir dari rahim ibunya atau bapaknya, warna celana dalem favoritnya apa, bahkan makanan kesukaan kembarannya apa.

Nungguin komat-kamit ni dukun cuman buat gue tambah pengen nampar dia pake cukur kumis yang malah dibuat cukur bulu ketek. Gue udah ngebet pengen kancing baju gue balik apapun yang terjadi.

"Oh!" pekik Souji kayak orang yang lagi nemuin eek yang udah ngalir di kloset.

"Lo nemuin apa?" tanya gue udah gak sabar lagi pengen tahu keberadaan kancing baju gue.

"Saya tahu dimana gerangan kancing baju keramat pembawa keberuntungan Saudari Chie berada dimana," kata si ponband itu pake EYD. Ejaan Yang Dipaksakan. Gak tau ponband? Ponband adalah PONi boyBAND.

"Dimana emang?" tanya gue lagi.

"Kancing baju milik Saudari Chie berada di tetangga daripada SMA kita. Yakni SMA Sukasuka," kata si ponband.

"Lu pasti bercanda kan, Sou?" tanya Yosuke yang sekarang lagi pasang muka takut yang lebih mirip ekspresi orang kebelet pup tapi takut sama airnya.

"Ya udah, yuk! Cusss kita kesana!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, gue narik tangan Yosuke dan si ponband keluar sekolah. Padahal ini belum jamnya pulang sekolah. Tapi, masa' gue harus ngikut pelajaran dengan dada terekspos? Ntar cowo-cowo pada gak fokus sama pelajarannya.

"Et dah! Lu dah gila apa?! Sekolah yang bakal lo masukin itu, musuh dari sekolah kita tercinta ini! Elu gak takut apa, dateng-dateng langsung pada dikerubungin sama satu sekolah? Lu bakal kayak tisu toilet yang dijatuhin sama setruk sampah tau gak?!" Yosuke jelasin panjang banget, sampe gue bingung mau komentar apa.

Sebenernya iya juga, sih. Langsung nerobos masuk ke sekolah lawan kita dan pasti pulang-pulang paling bawa oleh-oleh anus masing-masing. Tapi, pake cara apalah kalo kek gini?

"Anda sekalian pasti bingung dengan strategi yang akan Anda sekalian pakai untuk masuk ke SMA Sukasuka, 'kan? Saya punya solusi untuk masalah Anda sekalian," kata si ponband. Dan sejenak, gue berhenti narik tangan mereka berdua pas sampe di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Jadi lu punya solusi buat ini semua?! Ngomonglah daritadi!" bentak gue. Kalo ngomong daritadi kan gue jadi gak stress duluan kek gini kan?!

Pas gue selesai ngebentak si ponband, dia menjetikkan jarinya dua kali. Gue tau maksudnya. Jadi gue nyikut-nyikut lengannya si Yosuke. Disini kerjaannya dia cuman jadi penyedia biaya. Maklumlah, anak orang kaya tu bagus dimanfaatin, walaupun penampilannya norak.

Tapi, pas gue nyikut Yosuke, dia cuman ngasih tatapan seakan berkata,

'Apa lo nyikut-nyikut gua? Ini masalah lo sendiri. Gue cuman lo bawa tanpa ada persetujuannya sendiri dari gue. Jadi gak usah minta-minta duit kayak anak SMA yang sok ngekost di gubuk sawah!'

Sejenak gua jadi pengen jitak tu kepalanya Yosuke pake ciduknya ugya yang merknya Ugya.

Karena sebab di atas, gue terpaksa ngeluarin duit lima puluh ribu yang sebenernya jatah buat bayar uang pulsanya Nanako yang udah nunggak lima juta. Dengan berat hati gue ngelepasin genggaman gue dari uang biru itu.

"Oke, saya panggil dulu sang master strategi kita...," kata si Souji yang kelamaan banget. Cepetan kek, keburu bel pulang sekolah!

Gak lama setelah itu ada backsound drum yang dimainkan oleh author dan dari langit ada orang yang mau jatuh. Dan jatuhnya juga ngarah ke gue. Sontak, gue langsung tuker posisi sama Yosuke. Dia kan penyelamat gue dalam keadaan darurat tingkat siaga palang merah.

GLEBYAAAAARRRRRRR KRRROOONTAAAANG KLOOMPYANNG MEEONG EMAAAKK! CEKIDOT CEKIDOT YO! OH, YEAAH!

Dan orang itu menimpa tubuh triplek Yosuke.

"WOY! Lu sapa?! Datengnya dari langit, gak pake permisi, nimpa badan orang lagi! Lu kira gue apa, hah?! Kasur empuk yang siap nangkep tubuh lo?!" geram Yosuke nyalahin orang yang jatuh itu. Padahal yang kudu disalahin tu gue.

"Maaf, kuma! Gak maksud kayak gitu kuma! Lagipula ini salah Sensei Yu, kuma!" jelas si "kuma" ini sambil mengangkat badannya ngehindar dari Yosuke.

"Lu siapa dah?" tanya gue ke "kuma" itu.

"Namaku adalah Olga Saputan! Artis terkenal yang keren!" jawabnya dengan mantap. Setau gue Olga tu yang melambai dan gak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

"Maaf, itu bohong. Namanya adalah Teddie. Dia anak pungut yang dipungut oleh keluarga saya," jelas Souji benerin. Eh, maksudku ponband.

"Anak pungut? Pasti dia ditempatin di kardus terus ditulisin. 'Ini bayi orang. Tolong rawat dengan baik.' Iya, 'kan?" tanya Yosuke asal-asalan. Yang disambut tawa renyah dari gue.

"Gak, lebih tepatnya tulisannya seperti ini. 'Remaja orang. Tolong pelihara dia dengan baik seperti Anda memelihara seekor kucing.' " kata si ponband benerin lagi. Dan hue sambut dengan tawa yang lebih dari yang tadi.

"Oke, oke! Jadi, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai aku yang jenius ini dipanggil kesini?" tanya Teddie dengan PD-nya.

"Tolong bantuin biar kita-kita semua bisa masuk ke SMA Sukasuka tanpa ketauan sama murid-muridnya," kata gue yang udah gak sabaran banget pengen dapetin kembali kancing baju gue yang dipungut orang tanpa ijin gue. Tunggu, kok gue bisa tau kalo kancingnya dipungut orang?

"Hah! Itu masalah gampang banget, kuma! Malah, aku tau jalan rahasia dari SMA ini ke SMA Sukasuka," kata Teddie.

"Jalan rahasia? Bahkan kedua sekolah yang musuhan punya kalan rahasia? Kok bisa gitu?" tanya Yosuke penasaran. Gue juga penasaran. Gak mungkin banget kan bakalan ada jalan rahasia di antara dua dekolah yang udah rivalan sejak embah buyut gue?

"Anda sekalian akan tahu setelah melihatnya kesana. Disana ada buku sejarah dari kedua sekolah ini dan sekolah seberang. Dan Anda sekalian tidak akan terkejut dengan ceritanya karena ceritanya yang sudah dangat mainstream," jelas ponband dengan seksama.

"Darimana lo tau kalo ceritanya emang mainsteam?" tanya gue.

"Karena sang author juga membuat cerita ini mainstream. Bahkan endingnya juga akan mainstream," jelas ponband mantep banget. Mainstream? Jadi males gue jalanin peran ini.

"Oke, jadi kapan kita akan kesana, kuma?" tanya Teddie.

"Sekarang juga! Gue udah kebelet pengen dapetin lagi kancing kesayangan gue yang paling berharga!" kata gue dengan kedua tangan yang udah semampir di pundaknya Teddie sambil goyangin tubuhnya.

"Sebelumnya lepaskan ini! Aku tersiksa!" kata Teddie sambil nangis kejer-kejer. Gara-gara nangis kejer-kejer, kita semua kudu nunggu Teddie berenti nangis dulu. Jadi Souji ngeluarin dot-dotan buat bayi dan ngasih ke mulutnya si Teddie.

"Oh, iya. Bicara tentang ini semua, akan kita apakan orang yang ada dipojokkan itu?" tanya ponband ke Yosuke sambil nunjuk guru mrongos yang masih pundung aja daritadi.

"Biarin aja. Emang pantes dia dapet hukuman kayak gitu. Gue kira dia guru paling galak. Ternyata, dibentak dikit udah nangis aja," kata Yosuke sambil memfoto si guru mrongos itu.

-dalam menuju perjalanan ke jalan rahasia-

"Oke, kita hampir aja sampai ke tempat tujuan!" teriak Teddie. Sekarang udah jam setengah 8. Gue skip alias bolos pelajaran hari ini. Males kalo udah kayak gini ceritanya.

"Oh, iya. Saudari Chie, daripada Anda menutupi terus dada Anda itu dengan tangan Anda, lebih baik Anda menggunakan ini," kata ponband sambi nyodorin peniti emas kecil.

"Napa gak ngomong daritadi kalo lo punya peniti?! Kalo kek gini kan gue gak usah repot-repot kudu nutupin pake tangan!" bentak gue. Huft! Hari ini gue jadi bentak-bentakkan terus.

"Maaf, kesalahanku," kata ponband dengan muka troll yang gak gue kira-kira bakal gue dapetin setelah gue ngomong gitu. Gue pun nonjok ponband pake peniti.

"Oke! Kita sudah sampai di pintu masuknya!" kata Teddie. Dia udah kayak pemandu pariwisata aja.

"He'eh?! Di-di-disini?!" kata Yosuke gak percaya.

"Lu pasti bercanda, 'kan Ted? Masa' gue kudu masuk kesini?!" kata gue juga gak percaya dan malah jijik dengan situasi.

"Ya! Selamat datang di—!"

-Bersambung! Oh, yeah~!-

Wahahaha! Saya tuh sebenernya lupa lho plot cerita yang ini. Jadi jangan kaget kalo ujung-ujungnya jadi agak gak nyambung. Soalnya aku gak mau discotinued-in ini. Dan juga fic-fic lain yang akan dikerjakan nantinya. Dan maaf juga kalo update yang ini super lama. *digetok pake boneka jack frost*

Okeh~ langsung reviewer ea~

**Mitoshi Koro**, Dia memang cocok jadi dukun boybend! *sesaat muntah* Jangan! Junpei kan musuh, dia harus immortal dengan cinta! *tebar cinta*

**Luca Seien**, Hahahak, terima kasih. :3 Souji memang multitalent untuk menjadi apa saja. Hahahak! *ditebas Izanami, eh Izanagi*

Okeh itulah para reviewer kita yang terhormat! Yuhuuu~

Saya juga mau minta maaf atas semua kegajean, kenaifan, keabsurdan, kegaringan, keenggakmutuan , dan lain-lain yang membuat fic ini kurang berkenan di hati para readers sekalian. Padahal kalian udah mau mapir dan baca fic ini. *nampar pipi sendiri*

Okeh, leave your review and wait for the next chapter! Thank you! :D


End file.
